The present invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for the harnessing of wind power using wind-driven hydraulic pump (wind-pump) units to provide pressurized hydraulic flow for continuous generation of rated electric power and/or for desalination of salt water solutions by reverse osmosis and/or for membrane filter separation of particulate matter from suspensions and/or for pressurizing water supply lines.
Wind power is a natural widespread source of renewable clean energy available everywhere, day and night, with variable wind velocity and intensity. The wide spread, efficient and economical harnessing of wind power is of increasing important for the combat of the global “green-house effect” which is the result of extensive and excessive combustion of fusil fuels for electric power generation, for the running of automobiles and for diverse industrial applications.
Wind power availability of a typical wind driven rotor is expressed by (1); wherein, Pw (kW) stands for wind power, R (m) for rotor radius, d (g/ml) for wind density, v (m/sec) for wind velocity, and μ for a power coefficient with a maximum theoretical value of 16/27 (0.592). The wind power equation takes the form expressed in (2) by assuming wind density of 1,200 g/m3. The tip-speed-ratio (λ) of a wind-driven rotor is expressed by (3); wherein, N (rpm) stands for the speed of rotor, and the attainment of a high power coefficient operation (e.g., μ of 0.40-0.55) is conditioned with such ratio maintained in a confined range (e.g., 5-11).Pw=μ(½)d(πR2)v3  (1)Pw=6.0×10−4μ(πR2)v3  (2)λ=[(2πRN)/60]/v  (3)
Direct production of electric power from wind by conventional techniques is done by means of self-sustained units mounted on top of tall towers at considerable height above ground level, each comprises; a vertical rotor with pitch controlled blades, an electric generator linked to the shaft of the rotor by means of a gearbox mechanism, and a wind tracking system. The installed power of a wind-driven generator becomes rated at speed of rotor induced at the nominal wind velocity, and this speed is maintained thereafter by means of a pitch control mechanism. Advanced wind turbines for rated electric power production may contain in their hubs several generators of alternating and/or simultaneous actuation modes by means of intricate transmission systems, as well as electronic rectifiers and inverters that enable the production of improved quality electric power before the rotor experiences its designed rated speed.
Indirect production and/or storage of electric power from wind through intricate hydraulic transmissions of various configurations were proposed by Lawson et al. in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,010 and 4,280,061; by Rushing in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,862; by Ammons in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,700; by Perkins in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,846; 4,496,847 and 4,498,017; by Rembert in U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,766; and by Galayda Stephen and Michel in the PCT publication WO 2004/079185 A2, as well as by others.
The present invention describes apparatus, systems and methods for continuous and efficient harnessing of wind power in wind farms by simple hydraulic means which apply for rated electric power generation or for desalination by reverse osmosis or for membrane filtration or for pressurizing water supply/delivery lines.